A major goal of this cooperative planning grant is to improve the research capabilities of the minority partner, the UOG. Initially we have identified the need for a faculty-level epidemiologist as key to the development of the research-based tumor registry and to its ultimate effective utilization by researchers at the UOG and the CRCH. To this end we propose utilizing resources provided by the cooperative planning grant to aid in the recruitment of a Ph.D. level epidemiologist with an interest in cancer research to the UOG in the coming year. Funds are requested throughout the planning period to aid in the recruitment of other faculty that the Program Steering Committee identifies as key components in the development of an enhanced cancer research capability at the UOG. Future recruitments could include, but are not limited to, faculty with interests in the area of behavioral interventions, nutrition, psychosocial aspects of cancer care, or cancer biology.